Crash Landing
by Carnage Zero
Summary: Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, lives a little bit differently now.
**CH.1 - Crash Landing - The Beginning of Something**

 **Note:** _Hiya :3c Here's a first story for you guys. I've been stirring over it for a while and thankfully have the whole thing planned out. It won't be a very long story, few chapters at most, but hey, its something! Tell me what you think please :D_

This will be Harry/Starscream...eventually.

* * *

"Yes, but-"

"No buts, Hermione. I said it once and I'll say it again; I'm moving to the Americas." The sound of Hermione huffing on the other end of the phone like was the last thing Harry heard as he hung up. He hadn't the time nor the patience to deal with Hermione's scrutiny.

He had a plane to catch.

* * *

Three years is the amount of time it took for Harry to break down after the war. Three years, one month, and four days, to be exact.

It had been like any other day; the birds were chirping, Ginny was off spending money, and the sounds of the reporters and paparazzi being incessantly annoying played in the background. Harry was no stranger to any of these things. Until something changed. The next day, he broke Ginny's heart, and planned to move far, far away.

Some say it was the press that drove Harry mad, some say it was Ginny, and others concluded that Harry indeed would be the next contender for the mantle of dark lordship. Ginny had screamed, yelled, asked him why over and over. He told her; "I just can't do it anymore. I'm sorry, Ginny."

The mystery of what broke him would be in his heart forever, and his alone.

The fact that he'd survived _another_ killing curse had nothing (everything) to do with it.

* * *

Upon setting foot on the soil of North America- the United States, he realized; there were very few magic users on this side of the pond. The magic running through the soil and air let him breathe pleasantly for once, let his skin thrum with power and his mind fog over with knowledge. It was then that he knew- he was home.

It took Harry weeks, months, to get settled. In the end, he'd used his magic to set up a small flower shop and greenhouse. He would sell plants; magical and mundane. He named it _Garden Utopia of the Fantastical Flora_. A mouth full, surely, but he liked it.

He dealt business mostly with his agricultural neighbours, who then brought their friends, who brought their friends and friends of friends. His business bloomed for two beautifully normal and solitude filled years.

And then, the crash.

Two weeks after celebrating his shop's second anniversary, after Harry had closed shop and was relaxing in the property located behind his meager shop, there was the sound of distant grinding- metal on metal, and then it hit. Harry had jumped up and rushed out the door and observed in detached horror as half his greenhouse and all of his shop were destroyed by the flaming metal contraption. Dark smoke rose from where the thing had stopped, the track in the ground marking the momentum that had made it drag through both his shop and his greenhouse. The trail of upturned dirt and plants was quite long, staring about a mile from his workplace to just across the road. That would certainly stop business, Harry thought.

However, he simply had to investigate. Getting his thick, yet worn and comfortable boots, Harry followed along the side of the newly made trench to where the smoking unidentified object lay. To his surprise- there was a slightly humanoid (in shape at least) metal being.

Now, Harry didn't watch the news, or even have a newspaper, so there was no way of knowing that this being- a Cybertronian by the name of Starscream, had killed many, terrorized towns and cities, and had just flown out of Chicago, where a battle had taken place between the two opposing factions of Autobots and Decepticons.

Of course, the destruction done to his property and business was enough to set a fire burning in his veins, but he was more curious and cautious over this being that he'd found. Was this what muggle technology looked like currently? was it this terrifying? Or was this metal goliath something unrelated to the human race? In Harry's mind, there was only one way to find out.

Disregarding his personal safety once more, as he had done all those years on battlefields as a child, he cast a levitation spell under his breath, a stronger one than _wingardium leviosa_. Using his wand as a directory, he walked backwards along the trail he'd come from, towards his house, and consequentially, his garage. It was mostly empty, only housing Sirius' bike and a few tools for it. It was quite the lonely building, as it was so large; but perfect to house the being he was dragging along with magic.

And what a being it was, now that it was safely tucked away in his garage. It was leaking a strange blue substance that Harry was careful of getting on himself, and it was smoking less, thankfully. It looked to have a lot of damage to its faceplates and upper torso, but looked otherwise intact. Harry wondered if he could fix it- if he even had the ability to.

He set about grabbing his step latter and thick gloves he used when working on the bike. The last thing he wanted was to be burned by a still hot piece, or cut by a stray piece of shrapnel; and he got to work trying to fix whatever he could find. He tried a _reparo maxima_ on different parts of the delicate looking face, and was glad to see it worked, rather than having a negative effect. so magic didn't hurt this electronic looking bipedal being. That was good to know, in Harry's books. He didn't often practice magic these days, much preferring the feeling of the natural magic coursing through his feet and into him as he tended his greenery, but he had a feeling he would definitely need to use his wand if he wanted any hoped of defending himself if the unknown was hostile.

So he did what he could to fix the machine, which he thought was mostly just the cosmetic injuries. He did not want to tamper with the fragile looking wires beneath the metal surface without knowing what they did first. As he stepped down from his latter an hour later, he was confused to hear the slight whirring and chirping coming from the mech above him. Squinting through his glasses, he observed for a moment.

It's face, fixed, now had a more birdlike appearance, like its legs. It had a beak-like helm and a wide jaw, if he could call it that. It appeared to have sharp teeth as well. It's left eye was completely missing and unfixable, but its right had been hanging out, but still attached, which Harry had thanked the heavens for. The last thing he wanted to deal with was a blind hostile that could probably crush him like an insignificant bug.

With his work done, Harry continued his descent of the latter and jumped from the last step, landing solidly on his feet. He kept an eye out for even the smallest twitch of his new tenant, the eyes that could once spot a snitch so easy now putting that same talent into observing cautiously.

Fixing his shop could wait til morning. For now, he felt like a good, long nap would do him wonders. He was getting too old for this.


End file.
